helljefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Combine 2 - Das letzte Kommando (nicht mehr kanonisch)
Die Wraith wurden immer weiter zurückgedrängt, nach 4 Stunden ununterbrochenden Kampf, konnten sie nur noch in Manehatten Boden gut machen. Sie bereitete sich darauf vor, ein wichtiges Gebäude einzunehmen, was mit ihrer stillen Vorgehendsweise relativ einfach sein würde. "Overwatch, Sektor nicht gesichert, Verstärkung benötigt!" Strider, Kanonenboote, Transporter, Hunter, Synth-Soldaten, Infanterie. Die Combine fuhren ihr gesammtes Boden-Arsenal auf um ihre Verbündeten zu unterstützen bzw. die Wraith zurückzuschlagen. Es war ein gigantisches Gemetzel. Explosionen, Geschosse flogen durch die Luft, Tote und Sterbende. Die Frontlinie verschob sich immer wieder, wie eine Welle. Sie musste sich hinter die feindlichen Linien schleichen, was in dem Schlachtgetummel relativ einfach war, sie kam zu dem Gebäude und schlich sich unbemerkt rein. Sie schlich sich durch die Gänge des Gebäudes und tötete jeden Wraith still und leise. An einer der Türen lehnte sie sich an die Seite und wartete bis die Wraith rauskamen, die Tür öffnete sich und zwei Wraith fielen tot und von Kugeln durchlöchert, auf den Boden. "Was zum Kuckuck?!", dachte sie nur. --- Eine Combine Assassinin trat über die Leichen. --- Die Assassinin drehte sich blitzschnell zu ihr um und hielt ihr ihre Pistolen, dierekt vor die Augen. "Ach, du bist das", sagte die Combine, ihre Pistolen senkend. "Ist dein Visier kaputt oder sehe ich aus wie ein Wraith?", meckerte Sie etwas. "Nun ja, wenn ich dich so ansehe... Ach Käse, war nur ein Witz", kicherte die Assassinin. "Sag mal Janet", lugte Sie durch die Tür, "Was machst du hier?" "Na was wohl?", die Assassinin machte einen Rückwertsalto durch die offenen Tür, "Dir helfen, das ist mein Auftrag, meine Freundin." Die beiden Freundinnen säuberten das Gebäude systematisch von Wraith-Truppen und zeigten sich gegenseitig was für akrobatische Fähigkeiten sie besaßen. --- Mellis hockte, neben dem Krankenbett seiner Freundin, in der Combine Zitadelle, auf einem Stuhl und hielt den Huf der verletzten Schattenstute. Zwei Wachen an der Sicherheitstür gaben noch ein zusätzliches Gefühl von Sicherheit. --- "Shadow, bist du wach?", streichelte Mellis bedrückt die dunkelbraune Mähne seiner Freundin. Die Schattenstute öffnete schwach die Augen und lächelte schwach, die Wunden waren tief, hätte man sie nicht früher gerettet wäre sie an der Verletzung gestorben. "Ja, ich bin wach", sagte Shadow schwach. "W-wo ist mein Dad?" "Dein Vater, Robert und Eross wollen die Wraith-Königin, dieser Wraith-Separatisten ins Nevada befördern", grinste Mellis schwach. "Ach echt?", die Schattenstute blinzelte, "Mein Vater weiß genau das das nicht einfach wird." "Wo ist das Problem? Ich mein, niemand sagte das es einfach wird!", streichelte der junge Ghost Rider behutsam die Mähne seiner geschwächten Freundin. "Weil sehr, sehr viele Wachen die Wraith-Königin beschützen werden", erklärte die Stute schwach. Mellis schluckte. "Das kriegen die bestimmt hin.", meinte er zögernd. "Bestimmt...", sagte Shadow und schlief ein. --- "Es wird klappen, das versprech ich dir!", grinste Robert breit sein LMG haltent. "Verspreche nichts, was du nicht halten kannst mein Freund", warf Overlord ihm entgegen, "Aber, wenn wir es nicht versuchen, finden wir es nie raus, da hast du recht mit." Eine Combine Wache tippte auf einer Konsole rum und der Teleporter wurde aktiviert und begann sich zu drehen. Alle drei: Robert, Eross und Overlord, stellten sich auf die Plattform des Teleporters und mit einem grünen Blitz, waren sie weg. --- Robert sah eine ganz andere Umgebung, sie waren inmitten eines der Vernichtung geweihten Wraith-Basisschiffes. --- Overlord folgend spurteten sie durch die Korridore des Schiffes, schalteten jeden Wraith aus dem sie begegneten. Überall gab es Brände auf dem Koloss, er würde bald ein Trümmerhaufen sein. Was machten sie also hier?! "Hey Overlord, solln wir mit diesem Schiff in die Luft fliegen?", fragte Robert. --- "Nein, es sei den du hast genau das vor", gab der Mensch, mit einem Hauch von Sarkasmus, zurück. "Na, hier bleiben will ich net", brummelte Robert und betrachtete die grotesken, organischen Wände. Overlord deutete mit einem (Hand-)Zeichen ihnen stehen zubleiben und legte einen starken Sprengstoff an die Wand. Mit einem lauten KAWUMMM klaffte in der Wand ein großes Loch, das die Wraith dahinter begrub. Sie stürmten rein und befanden sich nun in einem großen Trohnsaal. Die Wraith-Königin war nicht sehr überrascht und hatte ein wiederliches Grinsen im Gesicht. "Ich hatte erwartet das die Combine mich persönlich umbringen würden, das aber statt den Lakaien der Anführer in Person kommt erstaunt mich", sagte die Wraith-Königin ruhig. "Ich habe Soldaten keine Lakaien!", erwiederte erbost der Combine-Anführer. "Das ist das gleiche...", schnappte sich die Wraith-Königin ein Messer und sprang auf Overlord zu. Dieser wich aus und erschoss die Königin bevor Eross oder Robert auf irgendwas reagieren konnten. Die Wraith-Königin war tot... Ein hell-grün leuchtenes Blitzgewitter erschein neben Robert: Ein Portal das sie hierweg schaffen würde. "Wow, eine Königin ermordet, sowas sieht man nicht alle Tage", sagte Eross gelassen. "Ich habe sie nicht ermordet, ich habe mich verteidigt, Notwehr", verteigigte sich der Mensch. "Wie du meinst, jetzt lass uns hier weg", meinte Eross dazu und sprang, von Overlord und Robert gefolgt, ins Portal. --- Sie landeten nicht da wo sie landen sollten. Sie landeten auf einen großen Hinterhof inmitten eines Wohnblocks. "Was zum Henker ist passiert?", sah sich Robert um,"Ich glaube hier sollten wir nicht landen oder Tobi?" "Nein... etwas hat das Portal gestört, wir sind aber in Equestria das sagt mir mein Display", gab Overlord stumpf zurück. "Leute ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht", sagte Eross zu Robert und Overlord hektisch. Sie drehten sich um und wurden von Massen an Wraith-Soldaten und ihren Kommandanten umzingelt, sie saßen in der Falle. Ein Wraith trat aus der Masse hervor... "Mensch, bevor unsere Königin starb befahl sie uns dich zum Duell herauszufordern!", rief der Wraith den drein entgegen. "Wenn du uns alle besiegst sind alle Feinde besiegt, wenn du verlierst kapituliert diese Welt!" "Wenn es sein muss...", warf der Combine-Anführer zurück. Alle Wraith nahmen ihre Masken ab und enthüllten damit ihre hässlichen Gesichter. "Tobi, wenn du verlierst sind wir alle am Arsch und um ehrlich zu sein... du wirst sterben...", sagte Robert bedrückt. "Nein, werd ich nicht, vertraut mir...", flüsterte Overlord, drehte sich wieder den Wraith entgegen und nahm seine Maske ab, er nahm die Herausforderung an. Die Wraith stürmten ihm entgegen und er auf sie. Seine Machete gegen die Angreifer schwingend wich er nur knapp den Messerhieben der Wraith aus. Eross flüsterte zu Robert: "Will er etwa ernsthaft allein die Welt retten?" "Nein, keine Sorge er will das wir ihm helfen das weiß ich also während die sich kloppen wirken wir etwas mit", grinste der Ziegenkönig. Overlord viel auf den Rücken, stand auf und sah kurz zu Robert und Eross die sein beiges Gesicht sahen, seine blau-grünen Augen und sein dunkelbraunes kurzes Haar. Robert und Eross machten während dem Gemetzel einfach mal "Like a Boss" und sabotierten einfach mal die Wraith gelegentlich, ohne das diese es bemerkten aber bei diesen kleinen Aktionen störten sie die Wraith ERHEBLICH. Nach einer halben Stunde Kampf konnte Overlord schließlich den Sieg davon tragen, mit Mitwirken seiner beiden Kumpels die einfach mal die "ehrendhaften" Wraith genervt haben. Die Wraith waren besiegt. Als seine Freunde wieder alle zuhause waren sah er sich die Verlustzusammenfassung seiner Truppen an. Akzeptabel. Als er sich die Liste genauer ansah merkte er das die Verluste im Weltraum und bei den H-Truppen alles andere als akzeptabel waren. Wir müssen einen bestimmten Zweig unseres Militärs aufbessern. Und ich weiß schon wer mir helfen wird und mit meinen ingeneuren die Ideen ausbrütet, dachte er und rief mit einem Knopf auf seinem Schreibtisch nach seinem Taktisches Berater. Der Section Leader trat in das Büro seines Befehlshabers und stand still. "Sir?", sagte der Combine. Kontaktieren sie die Schattenponys, ich möchte mit ihnen reden. --- Mellis kuschelte mit seiner Freundin herzhaft und warf sich ein LSD ein. "Willst auch?", fragte er Shadow. "Ja, gern ich trag ja keinen Schaden davon wie mein Vater", erklärte die, mittlerweile geheilte, Schattentute und warf sich ein LSD ein. "Moment, dein Vater verträgt kein LSD?", fragte Mellis etwas entsetzt. "Ja, er ist theoretisch zwar unsterblich weil er nicht altert, aber sein Körper verträgt keine Drogen bei nem viertel Liter Bier wird ihm schon schlecht", erklärte das Schattenpony. Mellis konnte es nicht fassen. "Warum hat er dann...?" "Um nicht "uncool" zu wirken", flüsterte Shadow ihrem Freund und berüherte ihn zärtlich. ENDE